percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Mauer
Leon Mauer '''(nicknamed 'Viking Boy' by Jessamine) is the son of Njord, Aesir god of the sea and wind, and Abigail Mauer. He is the main protaganist of the Mauer Legend, and despite being one of the least experiencedcampers at the beginning of the series, he grows to become one of the most skilled warriors at camp by the end of the series, even defeating Clarisse in battle. Personality Leon is normally serious, but can be a comedian of sorts when he's pressured. He has a great sense of honor, and doesn't take kindly to insults. When he's in a bad mood and someone insults him, he will probably challenge them to a duel. He has a straightforward way of thinking, and normally comes up with strategies involving more force than subterfuge. He is also very confident in his skills, as after he accidentally goes into a berserk rage and attacks Cutler and Jessamine, he was worried that he could've killed them. Also, given the choice, he will probably decide to face foes in combat than any other options. Fatal Flaw Leon's fatal flaw is the fact that he is headstrong and hotheaded. These things make him run into traps because he doesn't think of the danger, which makes him a somehwat liability on team assignments. Appearance Leon has short and wild blonde hair. One of his eyes is sea green, while the other one is stormy grey. He is six feet and has a fair complexion. He has a decently toned build. His usual outfit consists of a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a grey scarf, a blue fleece jacket, jeans, and grey sneakers. Abilities and Magical Items '''ADHD: '''Like most demigods, Leon's ADHD is his natural battle reflexes. '''Fighting Prowess: '''Leon is an extremely skilled swordsman by the end of the series, as he is able to defeat Clarisse in single combat. His combat strategy is basically charge in, sometimes with a personal hurricane, and then make it up from there. He is able to adapt to most combat situations, especially when he is at sea. '''Limited Clairvoyance: '''Leon is able to watch events in distant locations and times in his dreams, primarily hidden things, presumably because of his unpredictable nature. '''Hydrokinesis: As he is the son of Njord, Leon can control every form and large volumes of water, being able to heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control water almost omnipotent. He can make explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis skills include general hydrokinesis, creating water from nothing, water propulsion, underwater breathing, water solidification, sailing skills, and a healing factor. '''Aerokinesis: '''Leon can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control these are unknown. He can also control and generate powerful winds and air currents, though they are less powerful than a child of Zeus or Jupiter could make them, and ride air currents, which allows him to fly. '''Berserk Rage: '''Leon has been shown to be capable of going into a berserk rage, causing him to charge into his enemies and ignore most pain. When he is less experienced, it hs hard for him to control himself when in this state and when he goes into it, but as he becomes more skilled, he is able to control himself to focus the rage on his foes and activate this ability at will. '''Airtide: '''Airtide is Leon's frozen steel Ulfberht sword. Leon has been shown to be capable of dissolving it into water at will, and retrieving it from water. Leon has used the capability of dissolving it into water, and his ability of water solidification to transform Airtide into many weapons by dissolving Airtide, then forming the water created into the form of a weapon, then solidifying that water. Relationships Love Interests '''Jessamine Solar: '''Jessamine is Leon's secret crush, though she has probably guessed that Leon likes her. Jessamine is the daughter of Apollo, and is extremely skilled with a bow. Friends '''Cutler Forge: '''Cutler is Leon's best friend. Cutler is Hephaestus's son, and has a sarcastic nature. He wields a celestial bronze flail. '''Anna Harvard: '''Anna is one of Leon's good friends. Anna has a crush on Leon, but Leon has found out about this. Anna is Athena's daughter, and is a skilled strategist. She fights with throwing knives. Category:Grandmaster GreekVyking Category:Demigods Category:Children of Njord Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Norse Demigods